


Late To My Own Funeral

by catsandcoffee103



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Genma needs a hug, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kakashi needs to learn to deal with his shit, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Radou and Kakashi just want to make sure Genma is alright, Raidou will give that hug, SO MUCH FLUFF, So does Raidou, Trauma, and they aren’t really dating, because they’re stupid, big Brother Genma, big gay love, character death-but not really, improper coping mechanisms, slight depictions if torture, so will Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcoffee103/pseuds/catsandcoffee103
Summary: On January 17th, Genma was declared dead. On January 21st, Genma strolled back into Konoha, growing more and more confused as to why everyone stared at him as if they saw a ghost.





	Late To My Own Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have too many ideas, here’s Another Naruto Fic.

On October 9th, Shiranui Genma was declared MIA. On January 17th, after three official search missions and two unofficial search missions, Shiranui Genma was declared dead. The last item of information shared with the public was that he was sent on an A-rank mission, and didn’t return. The first month they could assume he was captured and tortured, but after the third month, after December, they were almost certain he was dead. No one survives torture that long, unless the captors want their prisoner to survive. Therefore, there was no reason to assume he was alive: he was not important enough. Yes, he had classified knowledge, but not enough to be imoortsnt, and everyone in Konoha knew he’d never reveal a thing- and after a month of torture the captors would have surely realized that too. There is no reason to waste resources on him; no reason to keep him alive. Konoha gave him a funeral, and they carved his name on the Memorial Stone to honor his service and loyalty to Konoha.Many ninjas were there, more than Genma would have bet on showing up. His friends weeped: Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo, Raidou, Aoba, Gai, and even Kakashi had a stray tear he would wipe away. The children were there too; both those who remembered him as merely an instructor from the Chuunin exam, and those who remember him as more. There were those who remembered him from missions, as a special guest from training, or a family friend who came to dinner and was seemingly built from sarcasm and wise cracks: a considerate fool, and a strong shinobi who was, perhaps, a bit too obsessed with all things pointy and poisonous.

But they are shinobi and allies fall. Tears will spill for him, and late that night everyone who knew him and loved him will gather together at a bar, and they will toast to him. Toast! Drink till the pain numbs, and sleep that night in each other’s arms; in comfort. Then they will seemingly move on. Of course, the grieving period is not over. It won’t end for a while, and they will continue to grieve, but they will do it late at night in their dreams, or when they believe no one else will see. _When_ _no_ _one_ _else_ _can_ _hear_. Simply, that is the life of a ninja. They must get used to comrades dying, friends disappearing, and all else that is included with living a life of such danger. Pain is an ally and unfairness whispers through the wind. It’s always too early. It’s always unfair. It never should be the one who dies that dies. No one deserves it. No one deserves to pass, no one deserves to be tortured. Especially not Genma. He’s too kind, too genuine, too loving, too generous, too- too- Gai let out a loud sob into his sake, trembling in his drunken state. He never would have considered him and Genma to be the bestest of friends, but they were certainly friends. They were on the same team, they shared blood, and admired each other quite a bit. They saw the best in each other, and they pushed each other far past their limits. He found Genma to be full of youthful spirit, even if he doesn’t-didn’t show it outwardly. He thought the man was sincere like few others, and wished him all the best in the world. Not- not this.

Raidou was more reserved in his mourning. Yet, they all knew it hit him hardest, deepest, in both his heart and soul. Genma was his best friend his... his soul mate. They were friends ever since they were young. They had a connection, one that brought them both into Anbu and becoming the Hokage’s guard; together. Together. Somehow, they always ended up together. They would go to each other’s apartments late at night after bad missions to offer comfort and company. The would talk if they needed to talk, and if they didn’t they would be there for each other physically- however that may be. They did have a rather open relationship with each other, offering up themselves mind and body because they knew they could. Because they knew it was safe with each other: whispering dark secrets they would want no one else to know, and traumas that happened on missions they dared not bring up when of sane mind. Genma was his rock, his dearest friend and dare say lover... or love. Though they never spoke of it, they both loved each other. They both knew, at any time, they could have easily taken that final step to date, to marry; and yet, at the same time, where they were was good enough. They happily continued to dance that line of marriage and the freedom to seek others. There was no jealousy, there was no need. At the end of the day they both knew they’d come back to each other, one way or another. Except for death, and now Genma is never finding his way back to Raidou. The ninja took a long drink of his alcohol- strongest they had- and let out a trembling breath. He stared straight ahead, knowing part of his soul died with Genma. He felt nothing, numb, numb and waiting for that final shove to shatter him. No- no, he’s shattered, he just doesn’t realize it yet.

They all drank together, more and more. Kotetsu and Izumo were holding themselves together, an unspoken promise to cry later within the walls of their own home, tonight, but now they were trying their best to keep Raidou from tearing at the seams. They try to lighten the mood with jokes and alcohol, but when that didn’t work they just sat at either side of him, shoulders against him as a physical comfort, and whispers of nothing important. They just decided to be there, for whenever he needs them.

Anko took to drinking, and drinking, and drinking. She’ll deal with her grief never, letting Genma’s death simply be another stain on her heart, another shadow she avoids, one that adds to her ever growing abyss. Iruka and Kakashi talk, not about feelings or emotions, but talk. Talk of Naruto, talk of the academy, of the new ramen place, of paperwork, of the weather. They talk, and distract, and avoid. And Iruka will deal with it, and when he does he’ll force Kakashi to deal with it. It may take weeks, truly, of Kakashi saying he’s fine, he’s fine, and pretending to be fine. But then they’ll talk, and no tears will be shed, but Kakashi will finally be able to remove the weight from his chest, and he’ll move on. They all will, eventually, or if they don’t they’ll learn to live with it. They’d be forced too.

The night passes. Kotetsu and Izumo bring Raidou home with them. They don’t trust him to be alone, not yet, not now. They pretend to sleep, but never really enter a restful slumber. They wake when morning comes and have a silent breakfast, and Izumo and Kotetsu are already starting to get back to their life, but they see Raidou is still lagging behind. Still slower. Still numb, and they know the only way to mend him is to break him. They sit him down. Kotetsu holds his hand, and he speaks.

“Rai, Genma is dead. He isn’t coming back,” and then Raidou stares, nods, and finally it settles. Finally, he accepts it.

“He really isn’t, is he?” And he cries. He cries for hours, and Kotetsu is holding him the entire time, Izumo rubbing careful, soothing circles in his back. The two chuunin share a look, and they understand. They understand how it’d feel, is they ever lose each other. Kotetsu holds Raidou a little closer, and they both cried with him.

“I’m sorry.”

On January 17th, Genma was declared dead. On January 21st, Genma strolled back into Konoha, growing more and more confused as to why everyone stared at him as if they saw a ghost. Really, he didn’t think he’d been gone for that long! Well, yeah, he had The Great Mishap of Doom but that wasn’t that bad. Just mildly terrible, but not bad. A little worse than bad, but not bad bad, and if it’s not bad bad then Genma can deal with it. He tried explaining this to Iruka once, he remembers, and Iruka looked at him and called him an idiot. But idiots, he learned, make great ninjas, so he was proud to be one. Confused, however, does not a great ninja make, so he’s going to find out why everyone is giving him these weird looks. He saw Kakashi first, staring at him with wide eyes- eye- and what is undoubtedly a gaping mouth. Kakashi, he figured, is the perfect person to ask. The man speaks truth and blunt, which is perfect when one wants answers straight. Beating around the bush, though sometimes entertaining, can also be rather obnoxious and time consuming. Raidou is one to beat around the bush, usually. Anyway. He strode over to Kakashi, shoving his hands in his pockets and raising an eyebrow in question, “Yo, why am I getting so many weird looks?”

He watched Kakashi stare, blink once, twice, and then took a deep breath, “Mas, you’re supposed to be dead.”

“No one made me aware of that.”

“Well, you were declared dead.” Kakashi spoke cautiously, tone neutral and muscles tensed. There was a look in his eye, one of danger and- oh, he must not believe Genma was really, well, himself. Then the other part of that statement hit him. Fuck. And double fuck, declared dead? He didn’t think he was gone for that long, right? What, one or two months? Well, he did lose track of time when he was captured but... they thought him dead. They believed him to have died. Did they see a body, or just assumed? No, that’s stupid. They couldn’t have found a body, so of course they assumed. They gave up on him. No, no, he knows his friends better than that. They wouldn’t have just given up so...Shit- how long was he gone for? He must have been gone a while- too long- for them to assume he died in battle. His heart shattered, just a tad, what happened while he was away? And- did they move on without him? Did they mourn?

Genma took a deep, steadying breath. “Ok, I’m not dead, and I’ll prove its me. I just,” He paused, “This is a lot to take in.”

“Agreed.”

There was a pause of silence, of deep thought and processing the fact that: Hey, Genma may be alive! And Hey, they thought I died. Genma was a little upset he missed his funeral, honestly. He wondered how many attended.

“I should take you to the Hokage,” Kakashi grabbed Genma’s arm and felt the real, warm muscle under his torn shirt. He took a sharp intake, “I really hope you’re you.”

Genma gave a crooked, forced smile, “Yeah. Me too.” And like that, Kakashi flashed through the hand signs to teleport them to the Hokage’s tower, right in front her door. He knocked and heard for him to enter, and when they did it was like the room froze; chakra buzzing under the surface of air, waiting to explode.

Genma waved awkwardly, “Uh, hi.”

A lot of things happened way too quickly. Not all at once, because they’re ninjas, and ninjas don’t panic in that inefficiently. Instead they move quickly, efficiently. Genma was restrained, in case it may not be him, Inoichi was immediately summoned to determine if its really Genma or not, and Genma learned he was only declared dead for only four days. A selfish part of him was relieved about that fact. That means no one was able to move on too much without him, and they may not have completely cleared out his apartment! He may not have to move, yay. Positivity.

He was led to the center of the office and Tsunade stood slowly, walking around the desk to look him over. She looked relieved to see him, “Report.”

Genma straightened his back. He can do this, this he’s used to. “Shiranui Genma, Konoha Shinobi 68794107. Mission O-DeK. I was to infiltrate Mist and locate the Akatsuki base, as well as gather further intel involving Akatsuki and other possible Kiri involvement. I successfully infiltrated the city and began gathering intel when-“ he paused, eyes narrowing. His eyes weren’t the only ones to narrow

“When what?”

“I-“ another pause, “I think someone ratted me out. One moment I was sleeping my way up the ranks, the next I was neck deep in shit and captured.”

“When was the date of your capture?”

“August 14th or 15. Kiri nin came in and we fought. They said they knew who I was. They used my real name. No way they’d get that unless there was a mole. There had to have been- I got out. I was running. They ran faster. They got me again. They tortured me. I said nothing. They were about to kill me though when I managed my escape. But I, I passed out. I got out but I thought I was going to die anyway but then I, and there was- there was someone. I woke up tended to and on a bed. I couldn’t find the person who saved me though and, figured that the mission failed so I came back and now I’m here.” Not the most professional report he’s ever given, but considering he’s dead it’s good enough. Besides, he didn’t realize how much he couldn’t remember until he had to think about it. He really didn’t remember too much of the afterwards. He got out, he remembers, he managed an escape because they thought he was too weak to do anything, they underestimated him- and it was their final mistake. But once he was out he truly was too weak, he used all his remaining energy to flee and he collapsed and...then he was ok. Scarred, and bruised, and in pain but alive and bandaged. He was alive. He couldn’t find whoever saved him, and he didn’t want to waste his energy looking for whoever it was, so he wrote a thank you note and left, returning to Konoha. It should have been a four day trip, but it took two weeks, but he managed it. He did it.

Tsunade hummed, skeptical, “A person you never saw saved you, a stranger.”

“Yeah.”

He could tell she didn’t believe him. No one did. He didn’t blame them, if he wasn’t there he wouldn’t have believed it either. He still sort of doesn’t.

Inoichi entered, along with Ibiki. Genma frowned, hard, this didn’t look good for him. Inoichi saw his frown and held up his hands, “I’m just going to ensure what you said is real, and ensure you’re you. That’s all.” Genma nodded, jerky and sharp. He was forced to take a seat, and Inoichi came up to him, putting his hands on either side of Genma’s head before he shut his eyes. Inoichi whispered a jutsu, and Genma did the scariest thing he could have thought of: he opened his mind to this man, allowing him to venture wherever he wanted. He opened his mind to someone he didn’t trust, and let him see _everything_.

It took an hour and a half. Genma was declared to genuinely be Genma, his story true- but something was nagging at the back of Inoichi’s mind. Something felt off- different: only one section though, one part of the story: like a portion of his memory was a puzzle piece that didn’t quite fit, but was forced into the slot anyway. He didn’t know how to describe it, but at the end of the day it wasn’t actually wrong, wrong. Just a feeling, a gut instinct of experience that told him it wasn’t right; he’d bring it up with Tsunade later, and he’ll keep an eye on Genma- who was in fact alive. Genma took a shuddering breath, standing on trembling legs. Having his memories viewed and thoughts he’d rather kept buried be brought back up to the surface was rough. Really tough. Kakashi quickly came to his side and hugged him tight. Genma returned the hug. It was the first time Kakashi ever sincerely hugged him, and even traumatized and shaking he wouldn’t let the opportunity pass.

Tsunade cleared her throat, gathering their attention with a smile on her face, “I’m glad you’re here. Take a break, a week or two. Go see everyone. After your break you’re going to be on temporary suspension until we can find out what happened. Also, get to the hospital, you’re leaking blood on my floor.”

Genma saluted lazily and left, Kakashi by his side, brushing his shoulder against Genma’s; a constant reminder of _he’s_ _here_. _He’s_ _alive_. 

“You’re not going to the hospital, are you.” It wasn’t a question.

“No. I’m going home,” Genma smiled. Home, he missed it.

Kakashi coughed pointedly, looking lazily around as they walked, “Raidou will be there.”

Genma made a noise of confusion, looking up with quirked eyebrows. Why would Raidou stay in a dead man’s apartment? Though, he could figure out the answer pretty easily, he just didn’t want to be right. He didn’t want Raidou to be that messed up over his death.

“He’s been staying there. You gone- it really took a toll on him,” Genma grimaced, because that is everything he didn’t want to think about, because he feels it’s his fault Rai is this fucked up. Him and Raidou have a special friendship. They are, they have something few other people can claim to have. Some call it soulmates, or the red string of fate. He doesn’t think it’s that romantic. They merely have something, something that runs deep through them both. If he lost Raidou he knows he’d go crazy. He always thought Raidou would’ve handled losing him better, not worse.

He reaches out and gives Kakashi’s hand a squeeze, “Thanks. I can have dinner with everyone tonight. Actually, no dinner. Let’s just skip to drinks,” He’s sure his friends would like to see him- Not dead. “But right now he’s got to go home,” _I_ _have_ _to_ _see_ _Raidou_ _now_, he didn’t have to say it for Kakashi to understand. With a quiet good luck from his friend, Genma took off toward his home: towards Raidou. He sped fast, ignoring the blood leaking from his reopened wounds. They’re not bad anymore, not really. He’ll survive. He’ll be fine. Raidou though? He needs to know that Genma survived. He needs to know now, before he self destructs anymore, because that isn’t fine. That’ll never be fine. Genma runs, faster than he has prior, making it to his house in record time. He goes to the window that has always acted more like his door, and slips in. His house is dark and quiet. There is a layer of dust covering the surfaces, but his plants are still alive and thriving. Weird, what friends take care of. They make sure the plants survive, but let the spiders build their nests in every corner. _Focus_. He shakes his head, refocusing, and looks around, noticing his bedroom door was ajar. He carefully walks forward, pushing open the door the rest of the way and looks in- he felt his heart grow heavy and chest construct around it. Raidou lays in his bed, clutching Genma’s pillow to his chest and face buried deep in it. Genma smells tears. The ninja froze, eyes softening and fondness blooming from his heart to every centimeter of his body, masking the aching pain that came before, “Oh Rai.”

Raidou, hearing Genma, snaps his head up and stares with wide eyes, breath trapped in his throat as a ball disbelief blocks it, “Are you real?” Is he hallucinating? Has the grief finally got to him?

Genma shook his head gently, quickly striding forward and making sure every step made a noise to not startle his poor friend, “No. It’s me. I’m real. I even went to Lady Tsunade and she made sure of it- oof!” before he could even finish, Raidou lept from the bed, lunging forward and trapping Genma in an embrace he had no intention of letting him out of. Genma fell back, crashing to the floor with Raidou on top of him, hugging him, kissing him, tears freely falling down his cheeks as a wide and disbelieving grin on his face. He laughed: overjoyed, confused, happy, skeptical- and so, so relieved. “You’re here! You’re not- you didn’t leave me.”

“Hey,” Genma caught Raidou’s face between his hands, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb as he carefully leaned up to kiss the edge of Raidou’s mouth. “How can I possibly leave you?” He returned Raidou’s smile, but his was softer. It held calmer emotions, ones that reached out from his heart to pacify Raidou’s racing one. His emotions confirmed he’s ok. They’re both ok. Raidou nodded once before bowing his head so his ear rested against Genma’s chest, over his beating heart. He shut his eyes and listened. Listened and confirmed, over and over with every beat: Genma is alive.

“I missed you.”

“I know.”

A beat of silence, “I think I’m going to move in with you. At least for a while.”

Genma laughed softly, but he didn’t protest. He knew it’d be pointless, one way or another, Raidou will force his way in here, and frankly after all that happened... Genma would rather not be alone.

They stayed like that, cuddled together,for minutes of peace, blessed peace and silence. Emotions heavy and unspoken pulled the two tight together, letting their broken souls mend back to be whole, to be together once again. But of course, as living a life of a ninja, blessed peace never lasts.

Raidou opened his eyes and saw blood, “Genma,” his voice was dangerously low, “You’re bleeding.”

“Uh yeah. It’s no big dea-“

Raidou sat up straight, glaring his friend into silence, “No big deal?! What if-“ _What_ _if_ _it_ _hurts_ _you_? _Breaks_ _you_? _Takes_ _you_ _away_ _from_ _me_ _once_ _again_? “On the bed. I’m fixing this now.” His tone left no room for argument. It left no room for anything besides but obeying. Genma sighed and stood, walking to the bed and laying back against it, noticing how Raidou followed him, and also kept his footsteps noticeable. He crawled in beside Genma, running his hands over legs and stomach, “You have a lot of wounds.”

“I was tortured.”

Raidou frowned, jaw set and straining. His eyes darkened and rage surged through him, “And we couldn’t even save you.”

“I got out. It’s fine,” Genma rested a hand in Raidou’s back, “I’m back. I’m safe. I’m with you. I’m fine- better than fine.”

Raidou let out a long breath, forcing himself to relax. Forcing his jaw to loosen, his tongue to drop from the top of his mouth, his shoulders to fall slack, and back to release. He forced himself to calm. Genma is back. Genma is back. Genma is alive. “Strip. I’m changing your bandages, then we can- then we’ll catch up.” There’s too many cuts for a proper bath, but he can at least wipe Genma down with a wet rag to clean the cuts again. To make sure he’s ok.

Genma, he thought stripping was a great idea. He desperately wanted to get out of these torn clothes. Genma first pulled off the shirt and pants, then he removed his boxers and socks. He relaxed into the heavenly cushions and shut his eyes, allowing Raidou to do his thing. Now, when a ninja shuts their eyes, when a ninja leaves their body open and vulnerable for another, it’s a sign of trust- not trust, trust is too small a word. It’s a sign that they believe the other will not kill them, hurt them, and more than that, it means they believe the other to protect them. Most ninjas don’t have someone they are willing to be so vulnerable around, and every time Genma closes his eyes for Raidou, Raidou is struck with lightning to his very core. He is careful, mapping out every new scar, cut, and bruise before taking the damp rag and gently sliding it over Genma’s warm skin. /Alive./ Afterwards he takes medicine and smears it over cuts, and a different type of balm for the bruises. Once all is done, he takes fresh bandages and covers all the cuts that are still bleeding, and even those not bleeding. By the time he’s done- minutes to hours later- Genma looked well on his way to becoming a mummy. But Genma isn’t a mummy, no, he isn’t. He’s alive. And Raidou could still hardly believe it. The scarred ninja slumped forward, right next to Genma, and wrapped his arms tightly around his friend. They cuddled.

“You know, if you let go of me I won’t just drop off the planet.”

“Shut up Genma.”

And Genma actually did, and they remained like that, in each other’s arms, for a long time. It wouldn’t have been longer, if they weren’t interrupted.

“Hey look, a dick,” Genma cracked one eye eye open to see Kakashi at his window seal, looking in on the two of them. Genma scoffed and flipped him off- it wasn’t the first time Kakashi saw him in the nude. He really doesn’t care anymore.

“The one dick you’ll never get.”

“Rude, and I came all the way here to invite you to come to the bar with the rest of us. No one really believes me when I say your alive.” He actually got punched for it, as they thought he was making a very poor joke. Inoichi wasn’t even there to defend him, so no one believes him still. It kind of hurt they’d think he’d lie over something like that, really.

Genma grunted and sat up, much to Raidou’s displeasure, “They can wait.”

With a scoff, Genma shook his head and smiled fondly, intertwining his fingers with Raidou, “No. I should probably tell people I’m not dead,” probably. It sounds like a lot of work though, and that’s less fun. Regardless, he got out of bed, walking to his closet and pulling out some of his comfiest civilian clothing. He felt Kakashia’s eyes on his ass, “Stare all you want Kakashi, this is the closest you’ll get me in bed.”

He heard the smirk in Kakashi’s voice, “Way ahead of you.” He truly loves Kakashi too.

Genma changed quickly and Raidou got up from the bed to snatch his hand, holding it tight. Genma gave a cheeky grin, “You’re like a mom afraid of losing her kid.”

“I am afraid of losing you.” He already did. Not again. Never again. Genma chuckled and bumped his shoulders with Raidou.

“Stop it. The sappy time has passed,” and, and he doesn’t want to feel any more bad about doing this to Rai. He knows the emotional scars will last forever, he knows he has weeks of Raidou living with him, watching him, babying him. He knows that, but they could pretend that it means nothing. They can make it a joke, they can never bring it up or talk of it or face it for what it is. But words, these words, these honest truths- they cut deep. They force Genma to look at Raidou and see that, despite being the one tortured, Raidou was the one who suffered most. Because of him. Because he wasn’t careful enough or escape quickly enough. He gave Raidou’s hand a squeeze, “Let’s go get our drunk on.”

They did go after that, though Raidou never once released Genma’s hand, and Kakashi never walked far off. He felt loved- no, Genma knew he was loved, in that moment. It was almost too much.

Once they reached the bar, and he saw all his friends and fellow ninja who were waiting outside, and watched the way they froze when they saw him. In terror. In wonder. In relief. They stared, and then many things happened all at once. Earlier, it was stated many things happen quickly, rather than all at once, because ninjas are trained not to panic and work efficiently. This time, these ninjas forgot their training and everything truly did happen all at once. It was overwhelming, so Genma just went with the flow and pretended to bit be bothered or panicked. There were tears, yelling, talking, hugging, clinging, kissing, and really, it made Genma twitch. It made his heart begin to race, chest tightening in that way that made him want to run. Too much was happening, he couldn’t keep track of it all, and then hands were on him and touching and they sometimes hurt and hit sensitive parts and he just wanted to flee. He wanted to run. Luckily, a few of his friends were rather observant, and even more shared his trauma. Kakashi stepped in, pulling Genma away from his friends and tucked Genma gently into his side, ignoring Raidou’s concerned stare.

“Let’s give the man some space! Not everyone makes it back from the grave.”

“It was a long trip.”

The fellow ninjas, finally regaining their composure and stepping back, finally calmed They gawked just a tad longer, silent, before Gai broke that fragile air.

“Genma, How?”

“Well, I heard of the new weapon store opening and couldn’t not come see, so here I am,” When no one said anything, but just continued to stare, Genma shrugged from his spot under Kakashi’s arm, “I never died. Believe it or not, I never even died once.”

“I’m glad you’re not dead my youthful friend! Looking alive and well!” Gai clapped his hands before making his trademark thumbs up pose. “Let us toast and rejoice your return!”

Anko, coming out of her stupor, shook her head with a wild grin and hopped forward, pulling Genma away from Kakashi and giving his head a playful ruffle, “You’re mine tonight,” she pulled him into the bar, straight back to a seat in the corner where there was a large booth to fit all the ninjas present, “and no, you aren’t escaping.”

“Like I would ever try,” he pretended to look offended, “You think so little of me.”

“Damn right I do.”

It was a miracle, a screw up on their part, something amazing. Genma survived. Is alive. Is thriving. He’s here with them, joining them at the table that once held an empty seat for far too long. Some still don’t even believe it, when they look over and see Genma sitting there as if he’s never left it. There’s chatter, chatter about what happened in Konoha and what’s changed. They updated Genma on the drama and gossip- the new group of genin that are kind of lame, Iruka has been trying to flirt with Kakashi- of which Kakashi winked at the young teacher present, and Iruka adamantly refused with a blush on his cheeks. The Hokage started to make Izumo do busy work because he said Tsunade wasn’t his type. She was in a bad mood that day, obviously.

Then after they spoke their piece, he was asked what happened to him, he answered vaguely. Repeating the story he told Tsunade without all the classified details. His friends were also skeptical about his rescue- who would do it? Why? Who helps strangers and then just vanish? Vanish well enough that not even a trained shinobi could track them down. More than one ninja was suspicious, but they said nothing. After all, perhaps that was actually a part of the story that was classified, and he was forced to leave out the important details. No one would question it, no one did question it. And the rest of the night they drank and talked, and a few who got too drunk cried once again in their relief and joy. Gai was one of the few who cried. He was the loudest crier, clinging to Genma’s arm as he sobbed.

“We get it Gai, you missed him, we all did.”

“Not I,” Kotetsu smirked and winked at Genma, “I knew you were alive the entire time.”

“And I live with a dragon,” Izumo scoffed, “You were the one crying the most at his funeral!”

“No. That was Rai.”

Rai shrugged, “No problem with crying.”

“That’s right my lovely friend! My dear Raidou! Even the strongest men cry!” Gai clapped Raidou on the shoulder, reaching across Kakashi to do so, causing him to collapse into the masked ninjas lap, “Crying is not weak!”

Kakashi sipped from his cup, ignoring the man all but laying across him. He figured trying to get Gai off of him would be a battle not worth the effort.

Raidou gave Gai a thumbs up, “Sure!”

And they continued on for the rest of the night, talking and drinking and disrupting the other customers within the bar; nothing new, safely normal. Nothing new. Nothing exciting. Nothing out of the pattern. With Genma back, however, it’s even better. It’s happier. It’s brighter. It’s like the stars have returned to the inky black sky. They enjoyed the night, and by the time they left most could hardly walk. Genma was hardly buzzed, however, and Kakashi wasn’t drunk at all. Raidou made sure to keep pace with Genma, so he was also mostly sober. The three of them helped their friends get home- or mostly just to one persons house. They can all sleep together that night; even ninjas like slumber parties.

Kakashi, Raidou, and Genma made it back to Genma’s place late that night. Raidou looked back at Kakashi, “Not going home?”

“Is it bad I also want to stay with my friend the night he comes back to life?”

“No, we get it. We’re all traumatized,” Genma motioned for the other two to enter his room, “I’m glad we get to slumber party too.” He followed behind them and began to strip from his shirt, “No sex though. I know how irresistible I am, but I’m tired.”

Kakashi chuckled and stripped to his underwear, slipping into the bed, “Somehow, I think I can manage,” he jerked his thumb at Raidou, “Besides, your guard dog would kill me.”

Genma laughed as Raidou rolled his eyes, “Like you’d let me kill you,” he knows Kakashi is leagues stronger, and he isn’t afraid to admit it, “But I sure as hell would try.” Genma crawled into bed with a roll of his eyes, and Raidou followed. The three made themself comfy between the covers, Raidou spooning Genma and Kakashi close but not touching, except for his fingers gripping Genma’s own.

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Genma needs more love, so here’s the love!  
Kakashi and Raidou’s relationship with Genma and Trauma will be fun to explore~  
What do you guys think?  
Please comment down below! 
> 
> Say hi to me on tumblr at: https://catsandcoffee103.tumblr.com
> 
> Also! I want to do a few drabble challenges, so if you want, please leave a character and/or scenario you would like drabbled!


End file.
